


glitter and shimmer

by spicefaker



Series: bry's riordanverse hell [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Rare Pairings, they have makeup dates, this is rly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicefaker/pseuds/spicefaker
Summary: “It’s just annoying,” Bille agreed. Valentina grabbed some cotton candy pink lipstick. She uncapped it, pressing the pink onto Billie’s pillowy lips. Valentina gulped, her cheeks flushing gently as she moved it across Billie’s parted lips.





	glitter and shimmer

Valentina was applying glitter onto the corners of Billie’s eyes.

 

“We should do this more often,” Valentina said, the brush moving the off-blue glitter across her eyelids, from the corners to the crinkles. The two of them were alone in Billie’s cabin, all of their makeup on the bunk as the two were sitting on the floor.Miranda was off shmoozing with Sherman, and Billie decided it was a good time for a makeover.

 

“Mm,” Bille said, her eyes still closed. “I want to dye my hair back to black.”

 

“Going back to natural?” Valentina hummed, moving to apply the highlighter on Billie’s cheekbones. _She’s very pretty,_ Valentina noted. Completely platonic, of course.

 

“Yeah,” Billie murmured. “I _did_ do the dye job without my Dad knowing, and I’m thinking about going to visit for a weekend.”

 

“You’re _leaving?”_ Valentina shrieked, dropping the brush onto Billie’s lap. That reaction was one Billie was certainly not expecting. The daughter of Demeter blinked in surprise before composing herself.

 

“Maybe,” Billie said, finally. “I don’t know. Dad and I aren’t on great terms, and I’d prefer to... fix that than leave it in flames.”

 

“Why is he mad?” Valentina asked, quieter, grabbing the brush again and moving to the other cheek. Billie puffed her cheeks in annoyance. _She’s cute too,_ Valentina’s mind sang. _Completely platonic,_ she chanted to herself. Valentina really didn’t need to be caught up in another girl...

 

“He was angry that I wanted to stay at Camp for the year. But, honestly, I don’t care. School _sucks,_ and everyone there thinks I’m weird and make fun of my last name and aesthetic. Not that it matters, it’s just annoying.”

 

Valentina nodded. “I would prefer to not go to school, either... I’m just a daughter of Aphrodite, after all. I was called an airhead—and I’m _not...”_ she stopped herself. “Not that it matters, it’s just annoying,” she echoed. Billie smirked. _Gods, she’s beautiful,_ Valentina thought desperately. _I’m really gay._

 

“It’s just annoying,” Bille agreed. Valentina grabbed some cotton candy pink lipstick. She uncapped it, pressing the pink onto Billie’s pillowy lips. Valentina gulped, her light brown cheeks flushing gently as she moved it across Billie’s parted lips. She focused on her work, trying to ignore the pretty girl only a few centimeters away from her face. She didn’t realize Billie was watching her with fascination. 

 

“Done,” Valentina said softly. Billie’s eyes were still trained on Valentina. 

 

Billie grabbed Valentina’s face gently, her fingers lacing through Valentina’s soft brown ringlets. Valentina was staring at Billie, her eyes flickering to Billie’s lips before her cheeks flushed heavier. Billie smiled softly, before quickly pressing her cotton candy mouth to Valentina’s.

 

“... _Oh,_ ” Valentina whispered. “I think I smudged your lipstick.” She pressed her finger to her lips, a shy smile on her face when the bright pink was indeed on her digit.

 

“Give it back, then,” Billie grinned, moving to wrap her hands around Valentina’s waist. The other girl eagerly pressed her lips against Billie’s again, and the two sat there, exchanging soft, innocent kisses and giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> my soft teenage lesbians deserve cute makeup dates, okay.


End file.
